The New Apocalypse
by General Blue RR
Summary: Ellis, Nick, Coach and Rochelle meet Corvo and together they unite to stop the ultimate threat to the remaining civilization left, if the Zombies aren't stopped then all hope is lost.
1. Chapter 1

Corvo Attano was an assassin for the Loyalist conspiracy hidden in Dunwall, his main mission was to avenge the former Empress and Protect her Daughter Emily at all costs, a dark cloud had formed over the city. "Like this dammed city needs more darkening" he thought to himself as he looked out of his window in the Hounds Pitt Pub. He was in a grumpy mood today due to a disturbance in the flooded district that he had been asked by Havelock to investigate strange noises coming from the flood waters and destroyed buildings, he had also been informed of a strange old man luring children into the buildings for sight seeing of the destruction the plague had caused. As unusual as it sounded, Corvo knew as always that there was more to the he would rather be killing the Lord Regent's men instead, he geared up with some of Piero's inventions and felt up to the task to get to the bottom of all it began to rain, a hard chilling rain with loud thunder as the sky blackened,  
a bad omen indeed.

He made his way through a sewer pipeline leading into the district, there he smelled something worse than sewage, it was the smell of rotten human flesh. Thinking to himself that it could be weepers really in bad condition from the plague, he continued and finally entered a run down building full of blood stains and skeletons of both animal and human. He stuck to the shadows as he heard the giggles and laughter of several children who were being led by an odd looking old man, dressed in clothing much similar to Samuel the boatman.  
"Now children follow in an orderly fashion.. middle of these hallways you should walk, enjoy the ambiance of the darkness.." said the freaky old man.

Corvo followed, careful to not make noises or be seen he crouched and listened to the situation from a distance.  
The rain grew heavier and now the sky was pitch black then he heard a scream of terror from one of the children. The old man had took out a huge sword and raised it as the lightening struck showing his sinister silhouette. "Now children my witches need fresh corpses to live, but do not worry little ones, your parents will receive whats left of you!"  
Corvo jumped from the shadows and fired his crossbow at the old man, the bolt struck him between the eyes!  
"Get out of here now! and stay out of this place!" yelled Corvo as the children ran looking for an exit, but the windows began to shut as a blue aura formed from the old man who rose up.  
"Surprised assassin?, killing mortals here and there is simple child's play, lets see how you fare against a Necromancer's skill" The old man was a powerful Zombie all this time , but an intelligent zombie. The Necromancer raised his hands in the air as the building started to collapse, assuming the children escaped, Corvo dashed forward and broken out of the crumbling building, falling into a concrete floor outside. He ran towards a small bridge to see a grey boney woman kneeling and sobbing, Corvo approached her and before he even placed a hand on her shoulder she turned around and screamed a loud, blood curling scream! The witch charged Corvo, he blocked but was knocked backwards into the flooding waters, the Witch jumped in and perused him as he tried to evade the monster. Corvo raised his hand and used his blink power to teleport him to the surface, far from the Witch - or so he thought, he turned around to check and the Witch was right behind him and pinned him down slashing his face and chest with her razor sharp claws he thought this would be the end of it, but then! All of a sudden a loud blast was heard and the Witch fell to the side, her head was blown off.  
Corvo got up clutching his mask as he saw four approaching strangers; one of them wearing a strange hat approached Corvo and held out his hand.  
"Name's Ellis! and this is Nick, Rochelle and Coach..."


	2. Chapter 2

Corvo got up on his feet and shook each of their hands.  
"I am.." Corvo stopped himself from revealing his identity to these strangers, he still did not trust anyone easily except the loyalists. Before he could explain his reasons they all heard loud groans and screams, the necromancer had arrived and behind him an entire army of zombies and witches running towards the five survivors.  
"Hahahaha go ahead and have your fun weaklings! my undead army will devour your secrets and no one will ever know the truth!" boasted the old man with glowing blue eyes he raised his hand in the air causing the rainfall to intensify even more Corvo and the Survivors ran into a sheltered area away from the rain but not from the incoming zombie horde.  
"well..good thing we stocked up on these." said Nick as he ignited a pipe bomb and threw it out side, Coach and Ellis did the same. Soon within seconds the three bombs exploded killing the first wave of zombies, but it was no use because more zombies were charging at the shelter.  
Corvo took out his crossbow and loaded it with incenderary bolts and fired, igniting the horde into flames, the other guys took out automatic rifles and opened fire, splattering zombie brains and guts all over the concrete.  
"I love killing zombies!" they all shouted in fury.  
"YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE!" screamed the necromancer, he then took out a scroll, opened it and thousands more zombies formed and charged the fighting five.  
"Here have the honors my friend" said Ellis handing Corvo a chainsaw and handing the others flamethrowers.

"Lets go!" screamed Ellis and they all charged with Corvo at the lead, tearing and cutting throw every zombie he could reach, suddenly a loud scream had been heard, closer than usual he turned and saw the witch attack him and knock him down! He screamed for help but Rochelle, Nick and Coach were out of commission. Ellis was running to get a medkit for Corvo but was knocked into the sky by a tank, Corvo closed eyes as he prepared for the killing blow from all six tanks and the witch beating him. A huge flash of light !

Corvo jumped awake breathing heavy and sweating coldly, he wiped his forehead and looked up to see Samuel, he looked around and saw them approaching the Golden Cat area of Dunwall.

"Man I need to stop playing Left 4 Dead 2 before every mission" said Corvo with a facepalm.


End file.
